Hallelujah
by twstofate
Summary: A song makes four couples think about their relationships.


*** Hey ya'll! Alrighty, I don't own WWFE nor do I know any of the people in this fic AND this has never happened...at least not to my knowledge. Also I did not write the song used in this fic, it's "Hallelujah" by Jeff Buckley. I do infer that "Hallelujah" was written by Jericho, but it's fiction. Anyways, I decided to have fun with a motif, tell me what you think (please?) ! ***   
  
// I heard there was a secret chord   
That David played and it pleased the Lord //   
  
"That sounds so magical," she whispered into his ear. When she got no response she pulled away and noticed he was sleeping. She knew he needed the sleep, but she couldn't help feeling hurt. Jericho had gone out of his way to record a song for them and he couldn't even stay awake to listen to the whole thing. She was just glad Jericho wasn't in the room to see the song put her boyfriend to sleep.   
  
The song was simple and beautiful. It was about how love isn't always what you expect it to be. That it's a lot of work...but if it's real, it lasts forever. Jericho had only an acoustic guitar accompanying his voice. She had never heard a song that captured love more truly in her entire life.   
  
// But you don't really care for music, do you? //   
  
She wondered if they were falling apart, if they really deserved the song Jericho had recorded for them. She knew it was getting harder for her to trust him. She heard other girls talking about him. She heard how he had been before they had become friends. She had heard about the numerous mat rats he had been with.   
  
And she wasn't blind. She saw that he would occasionally give Trish a long appraising look, that he would "accidently" bump into Stacy, and he was so much less attentive to her than he had ever been. But maybe it was just a phase.   
  
// Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth   
The minor fall and the major lift //   
  
Lita didn't pretend to know if there was a course love was supposed to run. She didn't know if her relationship with Matt had already run its course. But she did know that up until a month earlier, everything had felt perfect between them. And she knew that she loved him more than she had loved another person in her entire life.   
  
Part of her being told her Matt wasn't treating her how she deserved to be treated, but another part of her didn't care because he was all she wanted. She settled against his sleeping form. His arm automatically brought her closer to him.   
  
Maybe he felt like they belonged together too.   
  
// The baffled king composing hallelujah   
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah //   
  
"That song was so great it put me right to sleep," Matt chuckled softly. He dropped a kiss on Lita's shoulder. "We'll have to listen to it when I'm not exhausted."   
  
"It was beautiful," Lita said.   
  
"Jericho said he was inspired by us," Matt said. "Anything having to do with you is bound to be amazing."   
  
"How do you do that?" Lita asked in awe.   
  
"What?" Matt asked.   
  
"You wipe away any doubts I could ever have with a few words," Lita said.   
  
"I love you Lita," Matt said. "I hope I can always wipe away any doubts you may have."   
  
"I love you too Matt," Lita said, "so much."   
  
// Well your faith was strong but you needed proof   
You saw her bathing on the roof //   
  
Jeff Hardy grabbed a tape out of Matt's Walkman. He was going on the road by himself and he never knew when he might need something to listen to. He hated when there were no decent songs on the radio and he had no tapes or CDs to pop in to his stereo. He threw the tape in the air and caught it as he walked out of the house to get into his car.   
  
He briefly watched Matt and Lita pack up the SUV Matt had recently purchased. They were laughing and teasing each other. Anyone could see the love they felt for each other. They seemed to move in perfect harmony.   
  
He wondered if he would ever have that or if he had already thrown away his chance at happiness. If his inattention had already pushed away the one woman who had ever been able to look inside of him and understand him.   
  
// Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you //   
  
He never liked flashy, provocative women before he got to know Trish Stratus. He hadn't even cared for Trish much the first year he had known her. She always seemed a little trashy to him.   
  
But when she kissed him in the ring in the middle of an arena she completely disarmed him. He realized for the first time how warm her eyes were, how toned her body was, and how tempting her lips were. And she had kissed him just to kiss him, not to win some match.   
  
With one kiss Trish had broken through so many of the barriers Jeff put up to protect himself. Trish had looked inside of Jeff and forced Jeff to look inside of her. And he liked what he saw...even if she was flashy and provocative.   
  
// She tied you to her kitchen chair   
She broke your throne and she cut your hair //   
  
It was common knowledge that they were dating. People usually just joked about it. But a few questioned Jeff and his decision to date someone so different from him. They thought she would change him and stymie his creativity. After enough people told him they thought Trish was bad for him, he started to agree.   
  
Jeff pushed the tape into the tape player, hoping to block the sound of Trish's voice in his head. The last time he had heard her voice, it was trembling with tears. He had promised to visit her while she was recovering from her surgery. But he never did. And he could never explain to her why he hurt her so.   
  
He recognized the voice on the tape as Chris Jericho's. The song was incredibly moving. It portrayed love how it was...something painful that you need to survive. Something that you can't afford to throw away, no matter how wrong it seems.   
  
// And from your lips she drew a hallelujah   
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah //   
  
Jeff pulled over at a gas station and ran to the pay phone. He stuck all of his spare change in the slot and dialed a familiar number.   
  
"Hello?" a sweet voice answered.   
  
"Trish, it's Jeff," he said. "I'm just calling to tell you how sorry I am for how I treated you."   
  
"Okay," Trish said hesitantly.   
  
"And I was wondering if you would be willing to give an idiot a second chance," Jeff said quickly.   
  
There was a pause at the other end of the line. "As long as the idiot is you," she finally answered.   
  
"You're the greatest," Jeff said, grinning broadly.   
  
// Baby I've been here before   
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor //   
  
Shane McMahon picked up a tape Jeff Hardy had dropped in the hallway of the backstage area. He tried to call out to the other man, but Jeff didn't hear him. Shane shrugged and walked back to his dressing room and threw the tape on a table.   
  
"Life is hell," he mumbled to himself.   
  
Shane was having marital problems, to say the least. Marissa was feeling left out of the Alliance. She had quit her job with the WWF when Shane had purchased WCW, expecting he would give her a job. The problem was that there was no job he could give her.   
  
He needed to stop thinking about how Marissa was bored and hurt and how he had betrayed her. He picked up the tape and popped it into a walkman Stephanie had left in the dressing room and began to listen.   
  
// I used to live alone before I knew you //   
  
The song spoke to him in a way no other song had ever done. It showed how love can mean completely different things to different people. But those people can still fall in love. Can still stay in love.   
  
He had known Marissa for what seemed like an eternity. Maybe that was what was wrong. He had known her so long that he thought he knew her inside and out. He thought he knew all of her needs. He thought she should be predictable.   
  
But no one knows another person completely. And it's far too easy to forget that fact.   
  
// I've seen your flag on the marble arch   
But love is not some victory march //   
  
"Marissa," Shane whispered as he climbed into bed next to his wife.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Marissa asked. "I thought you were on the road."   
  
"The wrestlers can handle themselves for awhile," Shane said. "I think my wife is more important than any wrestler I've ever met."   
  
Tears glistened in Marissa's brown eyes. "Yeah?"   
  
"Ris, I love you so much," Shane said. "I don't think I'd be where I am if you weren't there telling me I could do it."   
  
"You can do anything Shane," Marissa said.   
  
"Not without you," Shane said.   
  
// It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah   
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah //   
  
Shane pulled his wife closer during the middle of the night. It reminded him of when they were first married and they were never apart. He knew he was where he belonged and he would do anything to make Marissa feel like she belonged.   
  
"I love you," Shane whispered in her ear.   
  
"I know," Marissa whispered back.   
  
"I thought you were asleep," Shane said.   
  
"I hear the important stuff," Marissa said. "I love you too."   
  
// Well there was a time when you let me know   
What's really going on below //   
  
"What the hell is this?" Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley demanded as she slammed a tape down on the table.   
  
Chris Jericho looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, "Looks like a tape Princess."   
  
"I know it's a tape," Stephanie said, her temper flaring. "And I know it's your voice on the tape. My real question is who is it for?"   
  
Jericho looked a little more closely at the tape, "I think it's the song I recorded for Matt and Lita."   
  
"Why can't you sing stuff like that for me?" Stephanie asked, sitting herself on his lap. "You never write beautiful songs for me."   
  
// But now you never show that to me, do you? //   
  
Jericho grinned up at Stephanie and gently kissed her lips. She pulled away. "I'm serious. How come you never write songs for me?"   
  
"Because I write songs about you," Jericho said. "I recorded that song for Matt and Lita because they were having problems. But I wrote that song about you."   
  
"Really?" Stephanie asked, starting to smile.   
  
"Yeah," Jericho said. "Nine times out of ten my songs are about you."   
  
"It was really beautiful Chris," Stephanie said. "It was so bittersweet and honest that it made me cry."   
  
"That's why your make-up is streaked," Jericho teased.   
  
Stephanie lightly pushed his shoulder. "You just have to be mean after you say something so wonderful."   
  
"It's my nature," Jericho said. "Lets go give this back to its owner."   
  
// But remember when I moved in you   
And the holy dove was moving too //   
  
Stephanie held on to Jericho's hand as they moved furtively down the hall of the hotel, avoiding anyone who might reveal the true nature of their relationship. Only a few people- Matt, Jeff, Lita, and Hunter- knew that she and Jericho were lovers. She knew she could trust them to keep their secret like she trusted the man she loved.   
  
There were times when she wished she could hate him. Times when she wished she was certain he was the one man she would love for the rest of her life, but knew she had no such assurances. But the good times were so much more precious than the bad.   
  
Jericho knocked on a door and gently squeezed Stephanie's hand. She smiled up and him.   
  
// And every breath we drew was hallelujah //   
  
"Thanks guys," Lita said, as she accepted the tape from Jericho. "Jeff said he had taken the tape and accidently lost it."   
  
"Shane found it," Stephanie said. "It was in my walkman. I recognized the voice."   
  
"Because it's beautiful," Jericho said confidently.   
  
"Because it's got that squeak that only Moongoose over here has," Stephanie teased.   
  
"Thanks again," Lita said. "It's really beautiful Chris."   
  
"I'm glad you liked it," Chris said. "It means a lot to me too."   
  
// Well maybe there's a God above   
But all I've ever learned from love   
Was how to outshoot someone who outdrew you //   
  
Chris didn't know how he had ever gotten Stephanie to fall for him. He didn't know how he had managed to hold onto her for well over a year. But all that really mattered to him was that she was his.   
  
Their love wasn't perfect. They hurt each other as often as they made each other happy. He didn't know why love had to be so painful, but as long as he had her, he didn't care how flawed love seemed.   
  
His love for Stephanie was the only thing he trusted in. The fact that she would always be there for him was what kept him going. Every ounce of faith he possessed was invested in Stephanie McMahon.   
  
// And it's not a cry that you hear at night   
It's not somebody who's seen the light   
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah //   
  
"I love you Chris," Stephanie said, holding his hand as they sat on the balcony of her hotel room looking up at the stars.   
  
"I love you too Steph," Jericho replied. "That'll never change."   
  
"Thank God," Stephanie said shakily. "Sometimes it seems so uncertain."   
  
"Isn't that how life is supposed to be?" Jericho asked.   
  
Stephanie glanced over at him and nodded silently. She looked back up at the sky. "Where's our star?"   
  
"It's right there," Jericho said, leaning close to point out the star they had chosen together several months ago to be theirs. A star to remind them how miraculous love is.   
  
// Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah //   
  
*** I didn't intend for each of the stories to end happily originally. But I think it worked okay. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! *** 


End file.
